Star Ocean 3: Scholars Revenge
by Xethaden
Summary: Plot: For three years, people have tried to break Fayt's will, spirit, and body. For three years Fayt has been wondering when someone was going to come and rescue him. He came to the realization that hoping for that to happen was pointless. So he took matters into his own hands. This is Fayt's journey/his story.


_**Hello friends and viewers, Xethaden here. It's been months since my last upload, and I apologize for that. I have been very busy this college semester and personal problems, that have clouded my creativity for a long time now. A little note on the stories that I have, I'm going to be honest with you guys because I appreciate the support you guys gave me, I'm probably going to revamp or remake some of 'KH: A Light in the Dark', and Bleach: Lost Frontier. My purpose for this is mainly because I never really thoroughly planned these stories out like the one I'm going to be posting right now. I want to go back plan these stories out better so I may re edit or take down some of the stories, and post new more organized ones. They were not completely failures by any means, I'm just going to go back and try to make some of the key ideas of the stories work. So for all those who were hoping that I was going to get rid of the ideas I already have, I am not doing away with them for good. I'm probably just going to organize my ideas this time and make new stories out of the old ones.**_

 _ **Now here is the new story I planned out writing and continue to plan out for a while now for the foreseeable future, when I have time to and hopefully have the time to do so. This time I wrote out an outline for this one, and it is based off of Star Ocean 3:Till End of Time. A very old game from early 2000, that my sister and I enjoyed, so I hope that this story will entertain you. The plot summary will be put in the beginning of the first chapter So onto the story. I'm separating parts of the story into Arcs with certain numbers of chapters. So there are going to be different sets of chapters. So this chapter for example is going to be Arc I, Chapter 1**_

 **Plot:** For three years, people have tried to break Fayt's will, spirit, and body. For three years Fayt has been wondering when someone was going to come and rescue him. He came to the realization that hoping for that to happen was pointless. So he took matters into his own hands. This is Fayt's journey/his story.

Out from the reaches of those close to him, Fayt Leingod floats in his tube full of medical fluid. Tubes hooked up to him from head to toe. He is currently still and quiet thinking of nothing but one question. When can he be free again? His captors the Vendeeni had no intentions of letting him go…

 _Flachback 3 years ago…_

 _A small landing craft docked at the Flagship Tilda's hangar. Fayt Leingod dressed in his civilian clothes was shackled and forced to his feet by several trained solders. Though they knew he was invaluable to their cause, they knew he nothing but a means to an end. It was also their way of saying 'do as we command' type of demeanor. The soldiers pushed him forward and barked_

" _Move Leingod," one of the soldiers hit him in the back with the butt of his disruptor rifle. He cried in pain and struggled to get up. He knew that this type of treatment would be more severe if he didn't. Finally back on his feet they told Fayt where to go. Making sure that he couldn't get away. As a precaution they both held him by his arms and dragged him forward. Which seemed too excessive at this point in captivity. As he got closer to his unknown designation, his heart kept racing and his thoughts tore away at him. He kept on thinking about whether or not he would see his friends and family again. Or in his mind was this it for him?_

 _After what felt like hours of forced marching they reached their destination. A laboratory where they greeted a group of researchers. Before he knew what was happening Fayt was forced on an examination table and they laid him on his side. Holding him down was not much effort for them, and the head researcher drugged him from his neck._

 _His whole being went dark after that._

 _Meanwhile up on the bridge of the Tilda Biwig was watching from his captains quarters the whole scene. Underneath his mask he was smiling at what was to become of this boy._

 _His lieutenant came in "Sir our scientist have sedated Fayt Leingod, the crew await your next orders.,"_

 _Biwig leaned back in his captain's chair and spoke "Set course for Vendeen. We're done here on Hydra III. Tell our scientist to prepare the boy for our arrival."_

" _Yes sir," his lieutenant saluted._

 _The Tilda turned course and set course for Vendeen. To gravitic warp speed they went._

 _(Several hours later)_

 _Fayt still delerious from his drug induced state slowly woke up and surveyed everything around him. He noticed he was in a tube that was hooked up to various machines. He slowly moved to put his hand on the glass, looking around him with little care at all. He didn't know where he was, but he knew he was no longer home. He was far far from home, and he felt it._

" _The subject is waking up."_

" _Put him back to sleep, he doesn't need to be awake until we arrive back home," the head scientist turned to Fayt and whispred close to his tube but Fayt could only hear so much before he was put back to sleep. He heard the head scientist said "Welcome to your new home."_

3(Years Later), Vendeen Sector (Unknown Space)

"Ahhhghhhhh," Fayt's screams tore through the soundproof lab.

"No change in his conditioning Dr. Lask," the aid said.

"Amp up the voltage to the max," commanded Lask. His aid amped up the machine to the maximum level setting, a level that couldn't match Fayt's screams. Fayt's body started to glow to dark and light blue colors around him. But the machine started to overload and every electrical device started to go haywire. Lask left the room leaving his aid to a sudden demise. Lask locked the door behind him leaving his aid to perish in the explosion. But he wasn't concerned for his aid. He would always find a replacement aid to replace the ones he lost. He walked back into the destroyed room and looked in awe of the destruction. Luckily for him all the energy was being recorded by an outside feed away from the lab. Fayt was still alive, breathing heavily and aching in pain from todays experiments. Fayt had grown use to their 'methods', but there were times where he could just break any second.

Dr. Lask walked back over to the seemed to be broken Fayt. Fayt's body was glowing blue around his body. Markings would appear on his body with multiple symbological signs, his eyes would be a combination between a bluish hue and white, and his forehead would glow blue. Lask was amazed by his work, to see that it was finally producing the desired results he was looking for. Lask signaled his men to come in. "Clean this up, I have a call to make," he commanded. The soldiers retrieved Fayt's body and put him back in the same tube he had been imprisoned in the day he arrived. Lask typed in the code to his office and sat down in his seat. He dialed a number and a face popped up. It was Biwig.

"Biwig," was all Lask could say.

"Lask," I hope you bought me good news.

Lask put up the video file of today's experiments "Why don't you see for yourself."

Biwig grinned underneath his mask and laughed.

"I'm guessing you're satisfied. I sure am. Soon no none will be able to oppose. This will bring us to a new stage for our planet" said Lask.

"Yes… Yes it will," said Biwig. He continued to laugh. "Three years in the making and we are on the verge of breaking the boy and awaking that power.

"What are we going to do with the boy once we have acquired it," asked Lask.

"I'm sure we could find alternative uses for him. With your work I'm sure you'll find something. I have other things to attend to. Call me again once you've made another breakthrough. Old friend."

"Will do," said Lask and the screen went blank and leaned back into his chair. Lask grinned.

Back in Fayt's Tube

'No one is coming for me," Fayt keeps telling himself. His body was badly damaged inside and outside, but so was his soul and identity. 'Who am I to them,' he asked to himself, in reference to his family and the people who swore to protect him. Do they even care that he's even missing or presumably dead. It sure seems that way. Fayt eyes closed and fist slowly clenched as he could feel a strong force overtake him. A power that has manifested inside of for some time to come. It was more focused and mature. 'My father, my mother, and those close to my family. Why did they do this to me? If they did it to me, i bet they did it to Sophia as well. She probably doesn't even know yet. I wonder if she even knows the truth. Of course she doesn't, I'm not surprised.' Fayt's eyes slowly changed from his normal green to a white and bluish color. A deadly aura of blue began to form around his broken and battered frame and symbols began to appear on his forehead and cheeks, and some adorned his chest, upper arms, and hands. 'They used me, their own son. The Vendeen want to use me as their puppet. The same could be said about the Federation. Am I nothing to them. Am I even Fayt anymore? No that is not who I am at all.' He began to slowly raise his hand the glass and concentrated his sudden newfound powers onto it. 'My identity is a lie, and now I will create my own. But first…,' he grinned darkly. 'I make my captors…. these men pay with their lives.' The glass unknown to the men standing watch didn't notice the glass begin to creak until it got larger. Then the next thing they knew it the two men next to him saw a very bright blue light. A light that Fayt made their entrance into oblivion.

Fayt shattered the glass tube a slowly for the first time in three years opened his eyes to the fullest. His eyes now having view of everything was relieving to him. He had a view of his former prison as he turned around. He saw the dark grey walls in the dimly lit room he now saw himself in. Finally on the floor he saw the corpses of the men who made his life a living hell. Men who belonged to the larger construct that tried to break and bend to their own will. The men before him were nothing but cannon fodder for someone else's narrow dreams. "I showed you men mercy of suffering tomorrow," Fayt said as he continued to stare at the bodies before him. He didn't feel killing these men was the most evil sin he could ever commit, but he felt like it was just not for his sake, but for theirs. A little of both he concluded to himself. Then the alarm went off.

'I need to get moving,' he said as he made his way toward the exit of the room ready to make his adversarial escape.

Vendeeni military personnel mobilized toward the lab to meet the impending danger that awaited them on the other side. Dr. Flask was there with the soldiers outside the room, ready and waiting. "Alright listen up sedate and neutralize by any means necessary! You are not to kill the subject unless otherwise instructed to. Understood!?"

His men said "yes sir" at the same time Fayt blew the door down releasing deadly waves of blue energy toward the men who were standing ready.

Out of the smoke he came face to face with Flask and his men. He stared at them with anger and fury ready to kill anyone who got in his way.

Flask was taken aback by the power that surrounded Fayt. His eyes, those eyes held power within them that can't be seen. Flask knew what this meant. "So you finally decided let it all go? I have to say boy this is a impressive display on your part. Stand down Fayt you can't win."

". Out of the way Flask," he said evilly getting more pissed off every second Flask was standing between him and his freedom. "And maybe I'll let you continue to breathe your pointless life. If not," Fayt used symbology to create a pure blue energy weapon, a blade. "I'll cut you to pieces."

"I like to see you try," said Flask. Moving at remarkable speed Flask tried to knock out Fayt at his neck but was blown back by Fayt's blue shield that surrounded him. Flask was just centimeters away from Fayt's neck. But Fayt stabbed him straight in the chest with his weapon. Flask gasped in pain as he now was held there in one hand by Fayt's energy sword. Then his sword glowed lighter blue, charging it up for another attack. Flask wasn't at all horrified but rather in awe.

'That's it boy,' Flask smiled. 'Show me that power.'

As the light from Fayt's blade shined down the halls he said. "Angel's Light," then brighter light filled the room. When it dissipated nothing of his former prison was left standing. It was all evaporated into nothingness. Fayt afterward just kept walking.

Meanwhile on the Tilda Biwig saw nothing but a series of explosions emenate throughout the facility. "What is going on down there," he yelled into the communiccator. "Hello!? Flask!? Flask pick up. Damn him," he yelled. "I want men down there now!"

Finally someone picked up "Admiral sir the test subject Fayt Leingod has broken out of his… ahhh!," was the last thing the unknown soldier said before he was caught in an explosion.

'It's finally done," Biwig said to himself.

Fayt continued to kill many Vendeeni soldiers while trying to make his way towards some kind of escape. 'Where do I go. Where am I," Luckily for him a soldier just by fate bumped into him, and so Fayt hoping to get answers held him by his neck. "You where is this place or what is this place?"

The soldier instantly answered "This laboratory is a space station in Vendeen sector."

"What's the quickest way off this station? Your times running out," Fayt said.

"On the lower levels there is a hangar with ships and on this level there are escape pods."

"Thank you," Fayt then snapped his neck and the body fell to the ground. 'I could take a ship and warp back home but I don't have that kind of time and more soldiers and ships maybe on their way/ I can't fight forever. I can't let them track me," Fayt said as he was coming up to the escapes pods that soldier mentioned. An idea dawned on him 'I could disable the locator beacon and punch in random coordinates. That will ensure they can't easily find me.' Fayt said. I don't have much of a choice. 'Well here goes nothing.' Fayt hopped into a pod and immediately began punching in a random set of coordinates.

"Sir the prisoner is trying to escape and warp away in one of our pods," a soldier said.

"Disable the pod now," Biwig commanded

"I'm trying sir," the soldier rpelied.

'Goodbye,' Fayt hit the launch button and he jettisoned himself to space through gravitic warp.

Then when he was sure it was safe he disabled the locator beacon so they couldn't track him.

"He's escaped sir."

"Track him!," Biwig yelled.

"I can't sir the beacon on that pod he was in was disabled."

"Ahhhhhhhggg," Biwig slammed his fist on his chair.

Fayt leaned back in his seat. He's free. Finally free. And where he was going he didn't know where. He didn't care. "As long as where I'm going is away from here and everyone else I don't care."

Across in the Sol system a girl with brunette colored hair woke up as if a sudden force hit her in the face. Unknown to her her eyes turned dark blue for a second from her normal brown. 'What was that. I felt pain.'

"Fayt?"

 **That's all of chapter one. I am not going to lie this took me a while to write, but I enjoyed every second of it. Like I said I planned this story out this time so that will make my enjoyment of writing this more soother and satisfying. If you would like to ask me questions or talk to me feel free to Private Message me (PM) or leave a review.**

 **Now i'm going to take a break from this for a while and try prepping and planning for the next chapters.**

 **Bye :)**


End file.
